red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragnar Volarus
Ragnar Volarus is a Stained, the class of the strongest and deadliest of the Obsidians. He is the son of Alia Snowsparrow, the Queen of the Valkyrie and the leader of the Obsidians, and brother of Sefi the Quiet. He had been a slave to the Golds for more than 25 years, during which his sister Sefi had vowed to remain silent, thus earning her nickname. He was freed by Darrow in Golden Son. Darrow explained to Ragnar that he was a Red. He explained how he was carved into a Gold; this caused Ragnar to declare loyalty to Darrow and his cause. In Morning Star, Ragnar aided Darrow in capturing Kavax au Telemanus and Quicksilver. He led Darrow, Mustang and Holiday ti Nakamura on an expedition to his clan's home at the polar regions of Mars in an attempt to rescue his clanpeople from slavery to the Golds, but was fatally wounded by Aja au Grimmus during a fight before being able to do so. He managed to meet Sefi one final time before his death. Personality When Darrow first meets him, he is much like any other Obsidian, unswervingly loyal to the "Gods", and thinking of himself not as a free man, but as a slave to their will. After Darrow frees him, however, and explains his own upbringing as a Red, Ragnar follows Darrow with fierce loyalty, and a newfound desire to free his people from their thrall. He is stoic and wise, aiding Darrow and their other friends through helpful advice and kind acts. Background He was born to Alia Snowsparrow, Queen of the Valkyrie and leader of the Obsidians. To display her loyalty to the Gold rulers, his mother gave away all but one of her children to them as slaves, keeping only her daughter, Sefi the Quiet. Ragnar spent much of his life a slave to the Ash Lord, fighting against beasts and those of his own kind in gladiatorial combat, simply to amuse Golds. Quotes * I am and always have been son to the people of the Valkyrie Spires. Born free to Alia Snowsparrow on the wild pole of Mars, north of the Dragon's Spine, south of the Fallen City.' ''- Golden Son, Ch. 50: The Deep * '''Mortals who plan die a thousand times. We who obey die but once. - Golden Son, Ch. 34: Blood Brothers * Forty-four scars have I earned for Gold since the slavers of the Weeping Sun came from the stars to take my family to the Chain Islands. Seven scars from others of my kind when they placed me in the nagoge, where I was trained.' 'One from my mother. Five from the talons of the monster who guards Witch Pass. Six from the woman who taught me to love. One from my first master. Fifteen from men and beasts I fought in an arena for the pleasure of the Allmother and her guests. Nine I earned for the Reaper. - Golden Son, Ch. 50: The Deep *''‘Fear and serve the men of Gold. Or they will come with iron from the sky. Gold will treat you with fire of the Sunborn. For they are not bound by love. Not bound by fear. Not bound to earth, but to sky and sun. Fear and serve the men of Gold.’'' - Golden Son, Ch. 34: Blood Brothers es:Ragnar Volarus Category:Characters Category:Obsidians Category:Males Category:Golden Son Characters Category:Deceased Category:Morning Star Characters